


Corazón de hierro y Mente de niño

by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Death Eaters, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Gay Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Murder, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Teddy Lupin, Wizengamot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger
Summary: A veces, la vida te pone frente a las dificultades cuando ya sabe que puedes contra ellas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Corazón de hierro y Mente de niño

_**Disclamer**_ : Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa en la actividad extra de noviembre para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

_BETA_ : Nea -pacienciainfinita- Poulain.

El reto consistía en elegir una casa y se nos sorteaba una cualidad.

Mi sorteo: _**Hufflepuff e**_ _**Imparcialidad**_.

* * *

Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decirle a tío Harry iba a tener consecuencias negativas para su pequeña familia pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse callado. Él lo había visto y tenía que hacer algo.

Un señor vino a buscarlo para que fuera a la corte. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer y sabía que tenía que haberse ido cuando él se lo pidió pero no le hizo caso, se quedó a su lado; le quería y no podía evitar preocuparse por lo que hacía.

El tío Harry llegó a su lado y los dejaron a solas en la antesala:

—Teddy, ¿estás seguro?

—Sí, tengo que testificar —volteó a verlo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Me duele, pero no podemos encubrirlo.

—¿Sabes que lo encarcelarán?

—Que lo hagan —suspiró—. Tío Harry, ¿por qué lo hizo?

—No lo sé —murmuró mientras la puerta a la sala se abría—. Vamos.

El juez le dijo que se sentara en una silla a la mitad de la sala. Sabía a lo que venía y era consciente del nudo en su garganta. «Condenaré al tío Draco a Azkaban».

—¿Cómo te llamas? —el juez no perdía tiempo.

—Edward Lupin.

—¿Sabe quién es este hombre? —Una pequeña celda subió del suelo.

—Draco Malfoy.

—¿Qué relación tiene usted con este hombre?

—Es el esposo de mi padrino. —Tragó saliva—. Es como mi tío.

Varios de los miembros de la corte se negaban a escucharlo:

—¡Si está relacionado con el reo yo no acepto nada de lo que él diga!

—¿Por qué deberíamos creer cualquier cosa que nos diga este niño?

El juez siguió haciéndole preguntas a Teddy:

—¿Presenció la muerte del exmortífago a manos del señor Malfoy?

—Sí.

—¿No intentó detenerlo?

—Sí. —Teddy dejó escapar un suspiro—. No me escuchó.

—¿Cómo llegó usted a ese callejón?

—Escuché que vieron a tío Draco entrar ahí; decían que llamarían a los aurores para que investigaran —volteó a verlo—, y fui a ver qué pasaba. Tenía que comprobar si lo que decían era verdad.

—¿Qué decían? ¿Qué estaba matando a alguien?

Teddy asintió, le partía el corazón tener que hacerle esto a su familia.

—Tenían razón —le dio escalofrío al recordar el charco de sangre en el suelo.

—¿Por qué sospechó que era mentira?

—¡Porque lo quiere! —exclamó una señora levantándose de su asiento—. ¿No se nota?

—Tenía que comprobarlo primero y luego actuar. —Teddy a veces odiaba esa debilidad suya.

—¿Llamó a los aurores cuando se dio cuenta del problema?

—Sí, llegó tío Harry y se lo llevaron.

—¿Por qué cree que lo hizo?

—No sé qué decirle, no puedo pensar en ninguna razón lógica.

—No tiene por qué ser así. —El juez quería respuestas más claras.

—Prefiero no especular, es mejor basarse en las pruebas.

—¿Y si no las hay?

—Eso ya lo decidirá usted.

Teddy intentó sonreírle por última vez a tío Draco, no pudo. No se despidió cuando la celda volvió a bajar.

* * *

Tuve que poner a mi _Draquito_ de asesino, sorry.

Espero les haya gustado :)

Acepto crucios y comentarios... ¡Los leo!


End file.
